Kootra
Jordan "Kootra" Mathewson is,one of the most known Let's Play commentators on Youtube. A Machinima director by trade, Kootra is also a member of an elite, MLG clan called The Creatures. The Creatures are a group of Machinima directors and Let's Play commentators who regularly play with other members of the group, commentating their shenanigans and posting them on their Youtube channels. The Creatures also have a livestream, Creature Talk, that goes online every Wednesday at 9 PM Eastern Time. 'Bio' Jordan was born in Montana and then moved to Scotland. After about five years out of the United States, he moved to Colorado. Kootra grew up being a pyromaniac after his uncle had bought him some fireworks. Before making videos, Kootra was an assistant greenskeeper at a golf course. Kootra began his Youtube career with Call of Duty 4 machinimas that were viewed on Machinima's main channel. He then continued to make Halo machinimas, such as Warthog Training and Suppressor. Kootra then got into video editing and graphics, such as lens flares and 3D Modeling. He has been known to make machinimas using the Unreal Development Kit (UDK) which is the develpoment kit for the Unreal Engine. Jordan then got into commentating games such as Left 4 Dead and Modern Warfare 2. He then later got a Machinima Respawn contract.He is currently married to Monica. Kootra lives in Colorado. Jordan has recently returned from finishing his secret Machinima project in LA, which ended up being a music video for The Crystal Method. Currently Ongoing Games These games are games that Kootra is uploading videos on. *Rock of Ages: Story Mode *Half-life 2: Co-op Synergy Mod w/ Ze & Nova *Game of Life w/ Nova, Ze and Seamus *Tree Fortress Reborn w/ Creatures *Stratosphere Survival w/ Ze *Star Wars: Kotor *Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer (Demo) Machinima Some of Kootra's more popular machinima. *Madness Series *Reprisal (Unfinished) *Happy Mother's Day *Contrast Police *Payload (Unfinished) *Dr. Stevie Why (Unfinished) *Door (animation test) Catchphrases and Quotes *"Wha-che?" *"That was MLG!" *"Brown" *"What the brown?" *"Gotta be kiddin' me." *"Creature Cats" *"Hey guys, what's going on? This is Kootra here" *"I'm just MLG like that" *"Are you kiddin' me?" *"You dumb!" *"SAVER ME!" *"I'll take it!" *"OH MAN!" *"Nicee" *"EW WHAT IS THAT?" *"ZE!" *"You Brown Ze?" Trivia *Kootra is obsessive of game structures, such as static meshes and lens flares. He is also a fan of the Unreal engine. *The joke about Kootra's smell began in this video of Nova's. Video *Kootra takes offense when others say that he used to be a caddy, not a greenskeeper. *The name "Kootra" was made by Jordan when he was thinking of a name that sounded like something from Star Wars. *Before he started using "Kootra" as his youtube name he went by the allias of "Spartacas280", but that was only for a short time. *Both Kootra and Monica are both avid St. Louis Cardinals fans and during Creature Talk and his videos the topic is brought up to the annoyance of his peers. *Kootra prounouces words differently sometimes, e.g. Zambie instead of Zombie or Snipper instead of Sniper. *Kootra is the only Creature that does not swear in his videos. (However, he has occasionally sworn in intense or frustrating situations, saying things such as "crap" and "pisses me off".) *As of the fifth of November, Kootra is a happily married man. *All of his Cats' names are named after characters from Mass Effect. *Kootra doesn't drink. Category:Quotes Category:Users